Sly Cooper 4: Theives in Time
by MewFairySakura
Summary: In the future a young theif parents were killed,now she must travel back in time. Now, in the present, an event that hasn't taken place since the raid of the Cooper home, is about to begin and Sly and the gang are invited. How will this turn out? SlyCarm.
1. Chapter 1: New theives in town

**Time for my first Sly Cooper fanfic!!!**

**Carmaly: I'll be in this story and narrating a few chapters such as this one but, most of them will be in third-person view. In short, this is a multi view story. She also doesn't own Sly Cooper or anyone else other than the people named in this chapter.**

**This chap will introduce Carmaly and her gang and past so enjoy!!!**

**SLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL** **YSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSL**

Hi, my name is Carmaly. I'm jumping and running on the rooftops. I bet some of you are wondering, what the hell I'm thinking, running across rooftops in the dead of night. I have an explanation for that. I'm doing this as a present to my parents. Sorry but, can't tell you who they are yet.

I was getting in position when a southern accent voice came through my earpiece. "Carmaly, do you read me?!"

"Yes Felicia." I laughed. Felicia is Penelope and Bentley's daughter. Yep, those two got married. You could probably guess what status Felicia holds in our gang. It's the same as her father's tech support. She looks just like her mother.

"Good," She sighed, "Jasmine should be distracting the guards as we speak." Jasmine, now her story is worth telling. You see, she was adopted into the family. One rainy day, my mother heard a knock on the door. When she answered it, all she saw was Constable Neyla's tail run down the alley. She was about grab her shock pistol, when she heard crying under her. She looked at her feet and saw a baby pink tiger wrapped in Constable Neyla's headdress. As she picked the baby up, a note fell out. It read…

_Dear CG,_

_I'm sorry for all I have done. I know a criminal like me shouldn't have a heart but, I do. As you're reading this note, I'm heading over to the police station to turn myself in. There is one thing I beg you, take care of this child like she was your own. She must never know I am her mother, at least, not till she is ready. I know you'll never forgive me but, forgive this child. She has done nothing wrong. As you read this last sentence, I'll be at the police office, turning myself in. Also, I left my whip with her._

_-Constable Neyla_

_P.S. It was fun working with you._

My mom nearly cried as she read that note. She carried the baby inside without a second thought. My dad was surprised but when he read the note, he understood and placed the baby in my crib. Strangely enough, it was like we were sisters, like, she has always been there. My mom and dad knew that would get along just fine. They were right; we grew up like we were sisters. When she was 12, my mom told her everything. At first, Jasmine was shocked but understood and lived life as usual, in fact, it brought us closer. Jasmine now looks just like her birth mother, sounds just like her too and wears her headdress, but, wears Rioichi Cooper's clothes.

"Jasmine do you copy?" I whispered to my speaker.

"Yep and in position before you ask," She answered, "Make sure Cecilia has our back; we don't want any unwanted interruptions." Cecilia was also adopted into our family. Her story is similar to Jasmine's but, her mother stayed at the door. Her mother said that she was dying so she couldn't raise Cecilia. My parents understood but, that was only half the story. Cecilia's mother also said that she and Cecilia were direct descendents of Clockwerk. That little information made my parents and their friends unnerved. Still, my parent took the baby brown owl into their care. Cecilia's birth mother died 2 days later. A tragedy yes, but, Cecilia moved on. Fiona and Jasmine didn't go near her but, I like danger or the possibility of danger, so I went near her. We automatically became the best of friends. She became our outside surveillance and messenger. She, unfortunately, looks like just Clockwerk before all the metal. Still, she presses on despite her looks.

"This is Cecilia reporting in," a voice suddenly came in, "The coast is clear Carmaly."

"Thanks Cecilia," I replied, "I'm going in!!" Little did I know that this heist would change mine and my gang's life forever.

**SLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY**

**Whew, that took me two days to think up and type. The next chap will be third-person view. *faint***

**Carmaly: Since she's out, I'll say it. Review and please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I changed the plot. The original idea leads to a dead end. My friend gave me a better idea so; I'll put it in play. What happened during the heist won't be revealed till later. Hope you like it. **

**Carmaly: Hope you like it too.**

**SLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY**

Pairs, present day

3:55am

Chief Barkley's office

It was a cold Paris morning and the streets were starting to light up with a blue light. Chief Barkley was cleaning his messy desk before the Interpol opened. As he was cleaning, he spotted an old photo under an old file he was meaning to put away. He stared at the photo and old memories filled his head. Memories that involved a past he wished he could forget. They were of him and a group of three other people. _I sometimes wish I could go back to those days, the days before our 'brains' went sour. _As he stared at the photo, he noticed a figure was standing in front of his window waiting in the blue light for its chance to talk to him. "Come in." He stated, "I know you're out there, whoever you are."

The figure walked into the open window and stepped into the dim light. The figure was a female fox with long curly black hair that went to her waist. She wore an outfit similar to Carmelita's. Her face was hidden by a metallic mask that had streaks of red and gold painted on it on it. "I have a message for you." She stated calmly with a hint of a Spanish accent, she also held up a note tied with a blue thread and handed it to him.

The chief carefully took the note and untied the string holding it together. Once the note was untied, he read it. When he was done, his face showed surprise. "This is…" he stuttered. The figure nodded. "Then the time has come to hold it again. Correct?"

"That is correct." The figure replied, "By the way, I'm called the Vixen. My 'sisters' and I are ready to deliver the invitations. We have all of their locations."

"Very well," the chief sighed, "begin delivering the invitations."

"We will begin right away then." With that, she ran out the window and leaped across the rooftops. Making sure the Vixen had left; he turned and walked back to his desk. As he did, he thought, _so it begins again._

London, England

5:00am

The London streets were filled with the continuous sounds of police sirens and decorated with black and white cars. Sly had been running from the police, once again, because he accidently tripped on a laser. Well, you could guess what happened after that. Sly was expecting a frustrated inspector hot on his tail but, she was nowhere to be seen. Yes he was disappointed but, he had to get the hell out of there if he wanted to stay, Sly Cooper. Speaking of which, Sly had admitted to Carmelita that he had faked amnesia and, she took it the wrong way and started shooting him. _Typical Carmelita, _Sly thought to himself, _always trying to catch me._ Finally, Sly had found the item he had dropped and went down the pole to grab it but, a shadowy figure beat him to it and shouted, "Catch me if you can Cooper!!!"

Sly was stunned but, he chased after the figure. After about an hour, Sly finally caught up with the figure. "Give me that painting," he explained to the figure, which was still in the shadows, "my gang and I worked hard to plan this heist."

The figure just smirked. "Then why did you trip an alarm?"

Sly flinched at the remark. "Because uhhhh…."

"You don't have an answer, do you?" She replied with a smirk. "That's all I needed to know." With that she tossed the painting to him. "Check the painting." Sly examined the painting and saw a note addressed to him and his gang.

"What's this?" he asked, "and can you come out to talk?" As the figure stepped out, he could have sworn that he was staring face to face with Carmelita but, the white, red and gold mask told him different.

The figure stepped out and answered, "It's an invitation. The event, place and time is written on it." She looked behind her.

"Who are you?" Sly asked.

"You can call me The Vixen." She answered. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go, before that cop I landed on catches up with me." With that she ran away like heck.

All of a sudden, a certain inspector was chasing the poor Vixen. "Get back here thief!!!!"

"All of this because I accidently landed on you!!!!" The Vixen shouted as she jumped off the roof and landed on a mechanical bird that carried her to the sky.

Sly, exhausted from chasing the Vixen, retreated to the safe house.

Safe house

"So what do you think guys?" Sly asked. He had just finished explaining what had happened. "Should we go?"

"It seems like fun." Murray said, "I think we should go."

"I think it will be an interesting experience." Penelope announced.

"I agree with Penelope." Bentley said.

"Looks like it's settled," Sly announced, "we're going to the Thief Ball!!!"

"Yeah!!!!" Everyone shouted.

**SLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY**

**Hi everyone. I hope you like the detail. Tell me if I need more or less. Anyway, please review.**

**Carmaly: See ya!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

**Sorry about the long wait. My brain finally gave me an idea.**

**Carmaly: Her friend helped too.**

**Anyway, enjoy. ^.^**

**Carmaly: Oh Yeah!!! This chapter is in Sly's view.**

**SLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY**

Pairs, France

8:00pm

Abandoned theater near the Eifel Tower.

As the gang and I drove toward the theater, I reread the invitation.

_Dear Cooper Gang,_

_You are cordially invited to the 100__th__ annually Thief Ball. This year's Thief Ball will be held in Pairs, France in the old theater near the Eifel Tower. We hope that you will be able to make it to the ball. Please, do not come only for the celebration, we will be very happy if you also compete in our Thief Contest to prove you are the most honorable and best thief in the world. Please present this invitation to the guard in the front to gain entry.-CS._

Because the word 'compete' was used, we all agreed to enter and see what and who was competing. I still wondered, why they invited us, none the less, give us a _**personal**_invitation? We all knew the only way to find out was to go and check it out. Who knows what surprises and adventures we might find?

Upon arriving at the gate, the guard asked, in a deep voice, "Invitation please." A slot opened in the front of the old rusty gates. I placed the invitation in the slot and the slot closed. After a few moments, the slot reopened and I grabbed the invitation. "You may come in and park." The guard said as I grabbed the invitation. We drove into the abandoned theater parking lot and parked. We then walked to the old box office and presented the invitation to the guard inside.

"One moment please," a mechanical yet female voice replied as she grabbed the invitation. We couldn't see who or what, she was but, she was fast and gave back the invitation in under 30 seconds. "Proceed."

The freaky thing is, the figure looked awfully familiar. I just can't put my cane on it… Anyway, we entered the theater and it was the most beautiful theater I have ever seen. You may think it was a movie theater but, it was a theater where people would see plays. I t looked extremely old, except two wings. One was the wing above the stage labeled WW. It had silk curtains and golden designs all over it. The other was covered in cobwebs; it looked like no one has touched it in years but, it still shone with the gold all over it. Everyone was in formal wear. You know tuxedoes and dresses. I felt out of place. "Hey Bentley, do you think we made a mista-"before I could finish, I noticed that Bentley and Penelope were running and wheeling to the 'brains' section of the place. "Hey Murray," Then I saw Murray was running to the 'muscle' section, where there was an 'all you can eat buffet'. "Guru?" He ran off to the 'mystic' section. "Panda King?" He ran to the 'demolitions expert' section. "Dmitri?" He went to the pool. "Now I'm all alone." Out of boredom, I walked around a bit, looking at all the thieves. _Man, _I thought, _there are so many thieves in one place…_ As I looked around, I noticed one particular person from all the rest. She had a black dress on and one pierced ear. _That can't be who I think it is!!!!_ Without a second thought, I shoved through the crowd toward the table the figure was sitting. "Carmelita!!?" I shouted, "Is that you?!"

The figure turned and faced me. The figure's face had no makeup and her expression was shocked yet cheerful. "Ringtail!!" Carmelita shouted, "What are you doing here?"

I was shocked at the question. "I was going to ask you the same question." It felt kind of awkward talking to her, I mean; we haven't spoken or seen each other in about, seven months.

She sighed, "Chief told me to come as a 'requirement.' I swear this is a set up." She then started pouting. She looks so cute when she pouts. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"It's a **Thief** Ball so of course I came." I replied. Her only reply was a small grunt.

Until the Vixen appeared on stage, there was nothing but silence between Carmelita and I. The Vixen wore a dress almost similar to Carmelita's. Even though her face was hidden, her eyes shone with seriousness and mischief. "We will now begin the introductions." All the murmuring and chatting ceased when the Vixen spoke. "For those of you new to this ball, welcome. I will now introduce the first event, picking the leader. Each gang of thieves must choose a leader before the moon rises and shines through the skylight." She pointed up toward a skylight. Everyone looked up and saw the moon was almost in the middle. "You have about 1 hour. Choose wisely, the person you choose will represent your entire team. My 'sisters' will come to the door and collect your choices. Good luck to all of you." With that, she went through the rose silk curtains.

The moment she left, guards came in and guided the gangs to different areas. One guard walked to me and said, "You must be Sly. Come. Your gang has a very special place here." I didn't have much choice. He practically dragged me. I noticed that he was dragging me to the old wing. He dropped me at the entrance to the wing. "Follow the stairs and stand in the hallway. There is a table where you can discuss with your gang on who the leader is." I obeyed and climbed up the golden laced stairs.

When I reached the top, the gang was already seated and ready to discuss who the leader would be. It started with silence until Bentley started talking, "Sly, I think you deserve to be the leader."

I was shocked. I didn't want to be leader; I didn't think I deserved it. "Bentley, you deserve to be leader, not me."

"Nonsense Sly," Everyone replied, "you keep all of us from falling apart." What can I say, I was outnumbered. It was decided, I would represent the Cooper Gang in the Thief Contest. _I really hope that I will live to their expectations. _I thought.

All of a sudden, a voice down the hall screamed, "Let go of me!!!! I DON'T belong in this wing!!!!!" Following the voice, appeared Carmelita being dragged into the hall by a guard. "I said 'I DO NOT belong here!!!"

"I'm sorry miss," the guard replied, "but your invitation says to place you in the C wing." With that the guard dropped Carmelita and walked back downstairs.

"If only I had my shock pistol…" Carmelita murmured. She then turned and saw all of us staring at her. "What? Don't ask me why I'm here. My invitation says that I have to stay in this wing. I don't understand why."

"Maybe they thought we were a couple?" I joked. I would've been stupid not taking that opportunity not to joke around.

"Very funny ringtail." She replied with venom in her voice and started glaring at me. I swear, her glare had a glint of mischief and playfulness.

Just as we started to get use to her there, a knock came from the hall and a familiar voice said, "I'm here to pick up the leader choice." My jaw almost dropped when I turned to see where the voice came from. For a second I thought I saw Neyla for a minute, but, this figure had a mask, different fur color, and eyes.

"Please hand me your gang's choice." She calmly said while reaching her hand out. We handed her the paper with my name on it. "Thank you. Now please go into the ballroom while I take this to the Vixen. By the way, I'm called Tigress. See ya." She said with a smile on her face. With that, she left and ran toward the W wing. We obeyed her and went into the ballroom.

As we entered the ballroom, we saw everyone was chatting and murmuring to each other. The gang stayed close together, nervous of what would happen next. Then, all of a sudden the Vixen appeared on the balcony on the W wing. "Now that we have all the leaders picked. I will announce the leaders. When I call your name, step onto the stage below me. From the Mysterious X Gang, Suji, from…" The names continued and all the gangs continued chatting until our name came up. "Finally, from the Cooper Gang," just from the very mention of the name 'Cooper' the entire room quieted down. "Sly Cooper." I walked up and stood on stage. Every other gang was staring up at me, with eyes like daggers. I swear I was sweating like a pig. "That is all the gangs. Tomorrow we will start the Thief Contest. Have a good night everyone." She then turned and entered the W wing's room. All the leaders returned to their gangs, including me.

C Wing

11:00pm

We all went to separate rooms, Bentley and Penelope took the one on the left, the Panda King took the one above them, Dmitri took the one above the Panda King, Murray took the one on the right, the Guru took the one above Murray, I took the biggest room,( forcefully I might add), and Carmelita, she had no room. "Great!!" She shouted when she realized that, "Now where do I sleep?!!"

"You can stay in my room." I offered, "It's either mine or sharing with Dmitri. Which will it be?" She was speechless. Finally, she nodded and walked towards my room and entered. Being a 'gentlemen' I offered her the bed and I stay on the couch. She took the offer and fell asleep almost automatically when she lied down. While she slept, I looked around and saw that everything was silk, gold and red. The bed was memory foam I guessed because I saw the impression Carmelita made on the bed. There were only some chairs, a bed and one couch. I saw some curtains were hiding something from view. I pulled back the curtains and stepped out. I was now standing on the balcony, staring toward the abandoned stage. It was scary in right now. I leaned against the cold golden rail and sighed. I finally decided to go to sleep. I reentered the room and lied on the couch and fell into a silent slumber.

**SLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLYSLY**

**Finally the third chapter is done!!!**

**Carmaly: It's about time!!!**

**Don't blame me, blame my brain!!!! Anyway, expect another chapter around Friday next week. Read & Review. ^.^**


End file.
